Oraison funèbre en l'honneur de Kushel
by Griseldis
Summary: TRADUCTION/ Elle, elle est morte, et lui, il la pense.


_Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire quant à elle est une traduction de __**O** **ración fúnebre en favor de Kushel** ,_ _une fic de **Petula Petunia** __(id:_ _1504353)_ _Vous trouverez les liens pertinents dans mon profil. Si jamais vous avez le niveau en espagnol, je ne peux assez vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original. Sinon, et bien il faudra vous contenter de ma traduction._

 _SPOILER POUR LE CHAPITRE 69_

 _La traduction de cette fic est dédiée à **Nnem's** , qui en plus m'a permis d'ôter une affreuse coquille !_

* * *

.

 **Oraison funèbre en l'honneur de Kushel**

.

Levi a su qu'elle est morte avant de savoir qu'il l'aimait tant.

Dans cet îlot de prostitution où il est né, la tendresse est un morceau de pain pour lequel se battent des chiens sauvages.

Levi a entendu l'amour entre les murs du bordel. Il l'a vu dans les lits.

C'est un sentiment familier. Bâtard comme lui, il se loge dans les femmes comme une fausse espérance, et le porteur sans visage disparaît comme il est apparu. Il est doux et au moment suivant, il se transforme en coups et en clients qui partent sans payer et en profitent pour voler.

Cet amour bipolaire et fatigué, il le comprend. C'est comme ça qu'il aime sa mère.

L'odeur de son souffle quand il dort dans ses bras lui apporte douceur et repos, et souvent, l'haleine mêlée du client d'il y a une demi-heure le fait se convulser, donner des coups de pieds en l'air et mordre le bras maternel.

Parfois, il voudrait entrer de nouveau dans son ventre et oublier le monde. Mais il a vu ce que ces hommes font à son ancienne tanière, et il se demande si c'est toujours un refuge chaud et calme ou si elle aura été transformée en un trou putride de toutes sortes d'émanations.

Il ne saura pas ce qu'est le marasme ou l'inanition avant quelques années. Mais la fatigue sur ses épaules est comme un vautour qui rôde, attendant qu'il ferme les yeux.

Il pense que c'est n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Fermer les yeux et laisser que le vautour l'emporte en volant. Mais il ne sait pas si dans cet endroit, il y aura sa mère et peut-être tous ses clients. Si le Ciel ressemble à ça, il préfère rester dans cet Enfer.

Il regarde sa mère une fois et puis encore une. Elle a l'air affreuse, comme les sorcières de contes. Mais au moins ces sorcières avaient des pouvoirs qu'elles utilisaient pour garder leurs ventres pleins et leurs corps libres de toutes maladies, aussi laides soient-elles. Il voudrait que sa mère soit une sorcière et pas un squelette revêtu de peau couché dans un lit sale.

Levi se demande combien de temps il a dormi près de ce qui est maintenant un cadavre. Peut-être plus longtemps qu'il ne le croit. Il se demande aussi quand il a arrêté de chercher la consolation de la chaleur du corps de sa mère et a commencé à se réfugier à un bout du lit, mort de froid, dans un coin qui, il l'espérait, n'avait pas été contaminé comme le reste par les clients.

Dans le bordel on ne parle pas de beauté. Ce n'est pas ce que recherchent les clients. Levi ne sait pas si sa mère était belle ou pas. Le dernier souvenir qu'il a d'elle lui dit que non. Le manque d'aliments en général lui dit qu'aucune de ces femmes n'a le corps assez complet pour pouvoir utiliser le mot beauté dans les affaires du proxénète.

Levi connaît le sexe parce qu'il l'a vu. Gémissements, murmures, des sons sourds venant indistinctement de toute la maison. Des cris déchirants, des supplications, des corps traînés d'un côté à l'autre. Levi a appris à marcher dans ces couloirs, méfiant envers les fantômes et les démons cachés derrière chaque porte. Et c'est pour ça que les histoires de revenants ne lui ont jamais fait peur. Il est né dans une maison maudite et il connait parfaitement le visage des créatures qui s'y cachent.

Il a un certain dégoût pour l'amour. Ou peut-être pour le sexe ? Il ne sait pas s'il y a une différence. Mais tandis qu'il se rappelle avoir souvent dû choisir entre faire semblant de jouer dans un coin pendant que sa mère travaille ou sortir dans le couloir et voir les autres travailler aussi, il se souvient de certains clients aimables. Une main gentille qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux et enlaçait la taille fragile de sa mère.

Mais maintenant il est fatigué, fatigué même d'être fatigué. Amour, sexe, mère, tout cela est dans sa tête en mots et non plus en sentiments, il est trop épuisé pour ça. Ses yeux observent le lit qu'ils ont partagé. Peut-être qu'il a été lui-même le pire des clients de sa mère parce qu'il ne l'a jamais payée pour toutes ses années où il a couché près d'elle.

Il est confus. Qu'était-il ? Le fils ou le client endetté ? Que fera-t-on de son corps? S'il a assez de forces, dans quelques heures il se lèvera et emmènera sa mère dans les rues de la cité souterraine jusqu'à cet endroit éloigné où un trou dans le toit de roc laisse entrer la lumière et où le vert s'épanouit, avec défi. Il la laissera dormir là-bas. À ce moment-là, peut-être que lui-même se couchera quelques minutes pour dormir à ses côtés.

Mais seulement s'il ne ferme pas les yeux maintenant. Ce n'est pas que l'inanition a pris le contrôle absolu à ce stade. Il reste encore un peu de temps. Mais il pourrait presser les choses, de sa propre volonté. Et pourtant, il n'aime pas l'idée que le propriétaire engage quelques types pour sortir leurs corps de cette chambre et les abandonner on ne sait où.

Même si pour sa mère, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger que ça finisse comme ça. Peut-être que quand quelqu'un meurt, les choses terrestres ne sont plus si importantes.

Levi souffle par la bouche, une espèce de soupir. Il pense que le sexe est désagréable et n'apporte que des amertumes, la pire d'entre elles semblant inoffensive et apparaissant sous la forme d'une boule de chair rosée aux pleurs stridents. Levi respire à nouveau par la bouche. L'amour est une autre amertume, ça te fait mal quand il fait souffrir celui qui t'aime. À quoi pensait sa mère en lui donnant naissance ? Quelle genre d'égoïste perfide l'a mis au monde pour l'utiliser comme une bougie dans ce monde rempli de ténèbres ? Levi se sent presque complètement fondu, la flamme ne pourra pas durer longtemps. Et franchement, sa mère n'aura plus besoin de sa lumière maintenant quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Quelle femme cruelle de sourires de draps propres, de caresses fébriles d'eau de javel sur ses mains, de câlins puant le vinaigre et le santal, de baisers pourris à la saveur de miel comme du rouge à lèvre.

Levi a su qu'elle était morte avant de savoir qu'il l'aimait tant.

.

* * *

 _"Amour, sexe, mère" Merci à l'auteur d'avoir ruiné pour moi l'idée de Levi ayant une sexualité quelconque. Tactile. Ah, ah. Genre._

 _Au passage, les gens qui me connaissent un peu savent que je réclame toujours des reviews pour mes traductions (parfois avec lourdeur) mais cette fois-ci, j'insiste encore plus que d'habitude. La magnifique Petula Petunia a très peu de lecteurs en espagnol, alors faites donc sauter le compteur, montrez-lui que sur le fandom francophone, on l'aime !_


End file.
